


If We Can Make It Through Another Day

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Sanders Sides Inktober 2018 [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inktober, Insecurity, Logan Has Fangs, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Logan has a secret that he’s never told his family. He has fangs. This is how they all find out.Written for Inktober Day 4: Teeth





	If We Can Make It Through Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, people! I’m back~ So, this fic has some swearing (thanks Virgil and Roman) and a panic attack, but otherwise, I think it’s still pretty gen…? Anyway, enjoy guys!

I. Patton

 

 

Contrary to popular belief, Patton was far from stupid. In fact, it could be argued that he was one of the more intelligent sides. Of course, Logan was the smartest; Logan would always be the smartest, no one was debating that. However, because many underestimated Patton’s intelligence, they didn’t realize that he knew certain things that they didn’t. Like, for example, the fact that Logan had shark teeth. 

 

 

Well, Patton wasn’t sure if they were  _ actually  _ shark teeth. He’d never actually touched them or looked at them up close. He wasn’t going to violate Logan like that. 

 

 

Still, Patton was surprised that he was the only one who had figured out Logan’s secret anatomy. After all, he was  _ terrible  _ at hiding it. 

 

 

For example, Patton clearly remembers that time when Thomas was thirteen, right around the time when Virgil started showing up more and more. They were talking about Thomas’s newest crush, this extremely attractive boy in their grade, and Logan was clearly beginning to get uncomfortable. Finally, Roman started talking about all of his romantic and…  _ other _ … daydreams with this boy, Logan snapped, jumping up and screeching “SHUT UP!” His fangs were bared, but Roman didn’t seem to notice, too lost in his daydreams. Virgil– Anxiety, at that time– was up in his room, and Patton had known since Logan first manifested. Logan seemed to realize exactly what he had just done and he slapped his hands over his mouth, terror leaking out of his eyes, before he dashed off to his room, leaving Roman to his fantasies and Patton to his cooking. 

 

 

Another time, they were eating steak for dinner, and Logan was getting extremely frustrated with the fact that his steak wasn’t cutting properly. So, when he thought no one was looking, (Patton was, but Logan didn’t realize it) he picked up his steak and tore into it with his fangs. Patton quietly stared at him, concerned. Logan was always so careful about covering his mouth when he spoke, he was always so careful when he ate, he was always  _ so careful _ about how he moved his mouth, and now he was throwing that caution to the wind just because he was frustrated. 

 

 

Patton would never tell anyone, though. It was clear that Logan didn’t want him to, and he would definitely respect Logan’s wishes, no matter what. But seriously, though, Patton was concerned about Logan. He was so bad at keeping the fangs a secret, and Patton didn’t want to know what would happen if someone else found out.

 

II. Roman

 

 

Roman wasn’t sure how it took him so long to find out about Logan’s fangs. Seriously, now that he knew, the nerd couldn’t hide his sharpened chompers worth  _ shit _ . Honestly, he could have just  _ told  _ Roman about the fangs, but  _ no _ , instead he kept them a secret for  _ so many years  _ and possibly was getting hurt because of that secret. Seriously, Logan was so stupid. 

 

 

Roman found out during a Doctor Who marathon. He and Logan were cuddled under a large rainbow fleece blanket, two empty bowls of popcorn sitting on the coffee table in front of them. Logan had a steaming mug of jasmine tea nestled in his hands as he leaned into Roman’s side, his eyes blinking sleepily as the episode played. Roman internally cooed at the adorable sight and gently ruffled Logan’s hair. Logan yet out a yawn, showing off… a set of extremely sharp fangs. What the hell?! 

 

 

“What…?” Roman breathed. Logan snuggled deeper into his side, his mouth hanging open slightly and showing his fangs to the entire world. Yep, he had fangs. 

 

 

“Why didn’t you tell us,  _ cariño _ ?” Roman murmured, shifting Logan so that he was in the much more comfortable position of laying across his lap. The answer came to Roman as he stroked his hand through Logan’s curly black hair. Of course he hadn’t told them; they hadn’t given him enough reason to trust them with something like this. Hell, Roman had tried to attack Virgil just because he appeared to be a villain at first. Roman kicked himself in his mind; he’d just driven everyone to mistrust him with crucial parts of them, hadn’t he? 

 

 

“Oh, honey, I’m so sorry. I’ll make it up to you somehow, I promise,” Roman whispered, kissing the top of Logan’s head. Logan sleepily murmured and rolled over in response. 

 

 

III. Virgil

 

 

Logan really should have warned him about this shit.

 

  
But  _ no _ , since Logan had decided to keep  _ yet another  _ secret from Virgil, he had to find out the hard way. The hard way was when he was doing Logan’s makeup for the first time, and the shock of the revelation almost caused Virgil to have a panic attack. 

 

 

Logan approached Virgil one day after a video and requested that Virgil help him put on makeup that would make him look, and Virgil quotes, “like an idealized version of myself.” Virgil agreed, because Logan had asked nicely. He lead Logan back up to his room and pulled out his good makeup kit while Logan awkwardly untied his tie and slipped his glasses off of his face. Virgil noticed that Logan’s face still looked pretty tense, and he snorted. Logan’s eyes widened, and Virgil sat down in front of him, still laughing. 

 

 

“Relax, Logan. It’s makeup. It’s meant to be fun, not stressful.”    
  


 

“Ah. Of course. My apologies,” Logan mumbled, shifting around. Virgil grabbed a sponge and started applying primer, and the two left-brained sides fell into comfortable silence. The silence lasted as Virgil applied the foundation, highlighter, eyeliner, mascara, and eyeshadow, but it was broken as soon as Virgil reached the last stage: lipstick. 

 

 

“Hey, Lo. I’m gonna need to you open your mouth a bit so I can apply lipstick,” Virgil announced. Logan bit his lip before nodding and complying with Virgil’s request, giving Virgil a perfect view of his… fangs. What the fuck?! 

 

 

“Virgil? Is everything alright?” Logan asked, his voice shaking a bit. Virgil slapped himself internally; he could freak out later once Logan was gone. 

 

 

“Yeah, everything’s great. Just thinking.” With that, Virgil finished applying Logan’s makeup, resolving to talk to the logical side later about his fangs. Especially about why he had never  _ told  _ any of them. Virgil had a sneaking suspicion about why, but he wanted to make sure. If he’d ever done anything to make Logan uncomfortable, he wanted to remedy it. Plus, the fangs were kind of cute. 

 

 

(Not that Virgil would ever admit that out loud; he’d rather die than do that.)

 

IV. Thomas

 

 

Yeah… Thomas isn’t proud of how he found out. Probably because it happened while Logan was having a panic attack from overworking and deadlines. Thomas knew he had pushing Logan pretty hard to get the latest Sanders Sides video out, but he knew the Fanders were getting a little jittery and he wanted to make sure that he got this video out soon. He knew he was pushing Logan too hard, but Logan kept insisting that he was fine, and every time Thomas suggested that they take a break, Logan kept working. Eventually, though, Logan reached his breaking point. 

 

 

“Hey, Logan? I think your math is wrong here…” Thomas called, his voice pitching upwards. Logan leaned over his shoulder to look at the math, and as his eyes flickered over the numbers, his eyes widened exponentially. His breathing picked up, and all of the blood drained from his cheeks. 

 

 

“Logan?” Thomas squeaked, standing up. The logical side was now gripping his hair and was sinking to the floor, his breathing now so fast and sporadic that it counted as hyperventilation. “Logan!” Thomas yelped, grabbing his shoulders. Tears started to stream down Logan’s freckled cheeks, and Thomas began to panic himself. What should he do? He didn’t know how to deal with Logan’s panic attacks! 

 

 

“I… I made a mistake. I-it’s a simple mistake, how did I make it, if I make these mistakes that means I’m worthless, I’m useless, why am I here-” Logan gasped, hiccuping and slurring his words. Thomas felt his heart shatter, and he wrapped the side in a hug. 

 

 

“Hey, hey, you’re not useless. I need you, Lo, and everyone makes mistakes. It’s okay, I’m here, just get it all out,” Thomas soothed, rubbing his hand up and down Logan’s back. Logan pushed himself away from Thomas, and when Thomas managed to stop blinking in shock, he saw… Logan literally biting through his lip with a large set of fangs. 

 

 

“Hey! No! Logan, stop, you’re hurting yourself!” Thomas screamed, lunging towards Logan. He gently wrapped his hands around Logan’s jaw and gently pried his lower lip away from his fangs. Logan started crying even harder, and Thomas pulled him into a tight hug. 

 

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay, just seriously let it all out,” Thomas murmured, rocking Logan back and forth. Finally, Logan managed to calm down, his breathing falling back into a normal pattern and his tears stopping. 

 

 

“Better?” Thomas whispered, slowly releasing Logan. Logan shook his head and replied with “Y-you saw them.”

 

 

“Them what?” Thomas asked. “Your fangs?” 

 

 

“Y-yeah,” Logan sniffed. “Th-they look horrible, and they’re terrifying, and everyone will hate me if they know.” 

 

 

“No, Logan, your fangs aren’t horrible or scary. Actually, I think they look pretty flippin sweet.” 

 

 

“R-really?” Logan sniffed, looking up at Thomas with watery eyes. Thomas gave him a bright, reassuring smile and nodded. Logan’s own mouth melted into a tiny grin, which caused Thomas to smile even wider. 

 

 

“Now, do you wanna take a break? We could watch Big Hero 6 or something,” Thomas offered. Logan let out a small nod, and Thomas smiled before pulling him to his feet and heading down into the living room. He was going to have a long talk with Logan later about his insecurities around his teeth, but not now. Now, they had a movie to watch and junk food to eat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! I'll see you tomorrow~!
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
